A Broken Star
by Limphidora
Summary: This is the tale of Brokenstar after his death. And how forgiving Starclan can really be.
1. Chapter 1

**A Broken Star**

**Chapter One: Death And Life**

**I LIVE! And I am starting another story. I've had this idea in my head for awhile. I've liked Brokenstar for awhile, not really the whole murder part, but the potential he has is wonderful! So I decided to make this, enjoy.**

I coughed, adrenaline surging through my veins as I panicked. Trying to force the berries out of my throat, I cough harder, I don't want to die. I am NOT dying this way, blind and defenseless, killed by my own mother. No, I was meant to die fighting, remembered as the wonderful leader I was! Not this way, I am not going out here and now. My stomach finally heaves and some of the berries are forced out, but the rest are still caught in my throat, forcing themselves down.

Tears pool in the corners of my eyes and I claw at my throat, trying to get them out some way, even if it means they have to come directly out of my throat. I feel my airway closing up slowly, cutting off my supply of oxygen at a snail's pace. It's maddening, the adrenaline keeps pumping, my heart thumping hard. It feels like it's trying to force itself out of my chest. My claws desperately scrape at my throat, slashing through the skin.

My adrenaline has stopped flowing through my veins and I'm feeling sleepy. My desperate scratching gets slower and my breathing slows down. My heart is still pumping, but very slowly. My throat is completely closed off and has been for a couple seconds. My movements slow and all I can feel is the blood trickling from my mouth and the gashes on my throat. Even then, the feeling is fading and fast. I don't want to die, not like this….

Blinking,I open my eyes and something incredibly strange happens, I see. The reason for this being incredibly strange is that I'm blind, a cat clawed my sight away and now it's returned. Everything is so bright, it hurts my eyes. It's all white and I seem to be alone, all alone. That is until I see a figure in the distance walking very slowly towards me. I try to ignore them as I marvel at my sight and that all my wounds are gone, I'm as good as new. Except my tail, the tail that got me my name. It's still bent, foxdung.

I look up and almost fall in shock, the figure is sitting in front of me, his yellow eyes all too familiar. It's Raggedstar, my dad. I don't really know what to do or say, so I just sit there staring at his paws. It's kind of awkward when you're sitting in front of your dad that you killed and neither of you are speaking. Finally he straightens up and I can feel his eyes burning in my skull.

"Brokenstar"

He says my name with no emotion, no love, no sadness, or anger. I slowly rise my head up to look at him. Starclan, he's huge! He's probably twice my size, did he grow when he died? I force myself to look into his eyes, trying to hide my trembling.

"You have done many horrible, unspeakable things. You should be rotting in the Dark Forest right now"

He goes on in that same monotone voice that for some reason is really unnerving. I nod slightly, my trembling becoming uncontrollable.

"But Starclan has decided to give you a second chance"

My head had started drifting downward, but it jerked up at that. My eyes widen with shock and I am stunned. I'm sorta waiting for him to start laughing talking about how good he got be. But he doesn't and all I can do is look at him, opening and closing my mouth like a fish out of water.

"You will be sent back as a kit, you might remember your memories and you might not. You will have a random mother in a random clan. Don't mess up your new life"

Then he turns around and leaves, just like that. He leaves me all alone in this witness. What should I do? Do I just wait to be sent down? Will it hurt? I shake my head, suddenly feeling very tired and weak. I slowly lay down on the ground, tossing and contorting myself until I find a comfortable position. After much tossing and turning, I do find a nice position and with the pain in my head steadily increasing. I've had headaches before, but not this bad and all I want to do is sleep.

I lay there for awhile until sleep weighs down on my eyelids and I finally slip into the darkness, the pain fading as quickly as dew in the morning sun.


	2. Sorry

Sorry. I broke my arm today, I was standing on a chair, I lost my balance and fell. I won't be updating much, but I will try


End file.
